


Day Six

by FellQueen (Nikasha)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Aftertale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Reapertale (Undertale), Angst, Face-Fucking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Masochism, M/M, afterdeath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 16:08:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20933000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikasha/pseuds/FellQueen
Summary: Day SixPrompt: Face-fuckingPairing: Afterdeath (Reapertale Sans/Aftertale Sans)





	Day Six

**Author's Note:**

> Angst with Reaper and Geno? Naaahhh neverrrr. Someone get the dummy a coffee and he’ll be back to normal.
> 
> Have fun~

It was dark. No windows, no sunlight, not even moonlight. Geno’s eye was closed and his own sockets rarely had lights, so it was even darker than one might expect. He listened to Geno’s heavy breaths with an odd sort of calm in his nebula of a soul, the small noises and intermittent whines gathering all his attention.  
There was something heady and necessary about this, to him. As fucked up as it was. He dragged this poor monster back to this empty hell every so often, just to be able to feel a tactile sensation against himself that wasn’t his brother or something dead. He craved it like a drug.  
When he had felt the initial shift and start of Geno’s hourglass again, it had been something similar to being punched, he imagined. The one person he could touch without the acrid fear of killing them in the back of his mind and suddenly he was gone. Out of reach again. It burned.  
Geno was, for all his faults, a constant mess of guilt. When Reaper had come to see why Geno’s time was moving again, he had been surprisingly apologetic, in that way that Sanses are. All snark and shrugs and hidden pain. When Reaper had suggested taking him back to the void every so often, Geno had balked and been understandably outraged. Enough to tell Reaper to leave.  
It had only been a couple days before he had called Reaper back.  
The scrape of fingers harsh across his skull brought him back from his thoughts. He glanced up at the body leaning over him, Geno’s expression something close to a glare. “You’re being rude,” he said scornfully.  
Reaper snorted through his nasal cavity. “My mouth is full,” he responded in the way only beings made of astral essence could.  
Geno rolled his eyelight. He never did stop shifting his hips, apparently not put off enough to stop grinding in and out of Reaper’s mouth. “You can still pay attention, asshole.”  
Reaper chuckled and this time Geno grunted as the sound vibrated through him. The god settled his hands on Geno’s hips, thumbs toying across the smooth bone. “Sorry. Attention being paid overtime.”  
“You better.” Geno lifted up further onto his knees and pressed his thumbs against the sides of Reaper’s jaw in a mildly painful way before he began thrusting harder, socket going lidded as he lost himself in his own pleasure again.  
Reaper didn’t begrudge him that. This, whatever this was, couldn’t be called love and the god wouldn’t want it to be, anyway. Geno was going to die sooner than Reaper would. Better to avoid the pain.  
Knowing when and how didn’t stop it from making him ache.  
Geno dug his fingers in again. “Reaper,” he snarled warningly even as the god winced.  
“Not my fault you _suck_ at this topping business,” he retorted. “How about you give the reigns back and we both get this back on track?”  
Geno gave a particularly rough grind down and Reaper choked, phalanges flexing on his hips. Technically speaking, he didn’t have a gag reflex, but he knew Geno’s preferences. Oh, he knew. He indulged his lover in the more violent ones sometimes. “Nah, I think I’m good with _riding_ this one out,” he answered.  
Reaper reached up to toy with the end of his scarf, softened by wear and the dust it had borne. He didn’t say anything.  
“I can’t read your face,” Geno whispered with a hint of frustration. “You gotta talk to me.” He even stopped moving, to Reaper’s displeasure.  
He sighed through his nose again, slumping back against the not-ground of the void. His magic was coiling up around Geno in dark wisps, like the darkest smoke. He watched it. “Do it.”  
Geno’s good eye momentarily widened. But the permission given was so rare, he had learned not to ask questions. Reaper would just retract it.  
He shifted slightly and wrapped his hand around Reaper’s vertebrae. It barely felt like anything until his hand tightened and KR began to burn through it.  
Reaper hissed around the magic still in his mouth, body tensing. It didn’t hurt the same as if he were mortal and wouldn’t have hurt at all if he hadn’t allowed it. But—  
“Say it,” Geno coaxed. Fucked up as it all was, he always did this when hurting him. Always made him acknowledge it.  
“I want it.” The words echoed around them, from the not-air itself. “Please.”  
Geno would deny it until the day he died, but Reaper could see the sadistic glint in his eyelight when he tightened his grip. Reaper was probably the only one that would ever see it, anyway.  
His jaw ached in a way that he was almost glad he could soothe it away at will. It would have been a bitch to deal with in the morning otherwise. There was also a twin throbbing agony in his throat, like being burned slowly from the inside out. The magic he hadn’t summoned between his legs ached worse than his jaw.  
He wished he could cry, sometimes. The tension in him just built up and didn’t let go.  
“Let go.”  
Geno was panting loudly, but he managed to gasp out the words. The KR burned brighter and Reaper felt Geno swelling against his tongue.  
Reaper did. His head went hazy as he focused in on keeping his tongue against the underside of Geno’s length, making him as happy as he could. His hands kneaded at the monster’s spine, digging into cartilage. As Geno hissed, he fell limp, tiny breaths through his nasal cavity that did nothing for his self-imposed inability to breathe.  
When Geno came, Reaper almost followed him, a proud, loose sort of glee in giving him something back for his kindness, as selfish as it might be. It hurt like a fire as he swallowed it down, Geno’s hand unrelenting on his bones. As Geno withdrew, he went to suck in a breath, but the hand tightened down and he stuttered, faintly surprised. He knew in the back of his mind that it wasn’t asphyxiation making it hard to think, but he was still happy to give Geno that for the moment.  
Geno didn’t try to get him off, never did. He did lean down to kiss him, their tongues twining and loud. When he pulled back, he whispered. “You’re welcome.”  
Reaper arched as if he had come as Geno finally let go and the pain brightened momentarily before fading away. He stayed, panting helplessly, as his partner wandered off to gather his clothes.  
Reaper closed his sockets, darkness gathering like the tendrils of his magic. Thoughts creeping back in like shadows as the light waned.  
He startled again when he felt a form curl up against him. Geno was clothed again, but he wrapped his arms around Reaper’s naked form and buried his face into his shoulder with a soft sigh.  
Reaper didn’t move, somewhat confused in his still numbed state. He lifted a hand to rest it on Geno’s cheekbone.  
“Don’t,” the glitch mumbled. “Just rest.”  
And that Reaper found he could do. Just this once.

**Author's Note:**

> List used:  
https://twitter.com/idek_uggy/status/1178349575725174786?s=21
> 
> Tomorrow is photography/video taping!


End file.
